


Spacedogs Drabbles

by HideawayInStars



Category: Adam (2009), Nigel (Charlie Countryman) - Fandom, Spacedogs - Fandom, hannigram - Fandom
Genre: Adam loves him so, Birthday, Drabbles, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gifts, Happy Ending, M/M, Negative Thoughts, Nigel is really so precious, Non-betad, Short Fics, Spacedogs, Thoughts of death, unrelated drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HideawayInStars/pseuds/HideawayInStars
Summary: An ongoing collection of my mini stories or moments I imagine from the amazing Spacedogs universe. Atleast a little fluff in each chapter, probably a lot!





	1. It's The Thought That Counts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adams 30th birthday is in a few days. Nigel feels Adam deserves every moon and star in the universe. Since that's unrealistic, Nigel settles for a Pinterest project to show his star his love...

Nigel had been in the library for hours. "fuck this…" He mumbled under his breath as he had to pause his reading once again to look in the glossary to understand another term about space he couldn't even begin to try to pronounce. 

His darlin' star was turning 30 in a few days. Adam deserved every moon and star in the universe, if it was possible he'd make any sacrifice to give them to him. Since it's unrealistic though he'd settled on the idea of a homemade gift complete with space facts stuffed into a silly fuckin' mason jar to gift his angel with. It'd be a long shot to share any newfound knowledge with Adam that he didn't already know.

Nigel decided to do a silly mason jar craft filled with random facts about outer space for his baby to look at when he needed to smile. All things Adam needed or even wanted were just bought automatically. And as painful as these text books might be he would pour his soul into learning little space facts for his little darlin' star. Impress him, show him how much he listens and how much he cares. Oh look, another fuckin' made up shitty ass word that's too damn long. Back to the ' glossary…


	2. Negative Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam is having negative thoughts about his purpose here on earth and how he so badly wants to be up with the Stars where he can fit in. Nigel of course saves him from his thoughts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Although this has a fluffy ending and none of the negative thoughts here are graphic, Adam is having thoughts of death. Not suicide, he's just longing to be somewhere he can feel he fits in!

Adam sighed as he packed his telescope up. He'd been stargazing for hours although it was getting to be way too late. Sometimes, he just wished he could make time stop. Or better yet, just go explore space with no limitations. 

Nights like these he feels relatively calm but not content. Nigel is out working and he wants nothing more than for him to _not_ be working and spending time _only_ with him. Nigel is the one thing that keeps him tied to this world and content, genuinely happy. He grounds him when he can't escape the thoughts clouding his mind to just leave this world where he doesn't belong. He's never belonged. It would be so much better if he could just go explore the universe unknown. That's where he'd fit in, where he'd truly belong. 

But no, enough of this, his Nigel would be so sad if he knew his thoughts. In a few short hours they'll both be home, he'll he wrapped up in Nigel's arms. He'll feel his strength surrounding him and protecting him. Never judging him and always encouraging him to be his darlin' baby star. 

Adam trudges up the stairs and steps into his apartment. "Star? I'm home early baby, in the bathroom!". Adam runs into Nigel's arms, almost knocking his toothbrush right out of his hand. They make it to the bed without saying a word. Nigel knows all Adam needs right now is his strong arms and whispers of praise and adoration. Adam shuts off his thoughts, no more questioning where he was supposed to be or where he belonged. In this little bubble with his Nigel was exactly where he belonged.


End file.
